


Nothing

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, Mention of Raphael and Senor Hueso, My First..., Poem? - Freeform, Reference to the episode Portal Jacked, Tell me what you think, Turtlecest (TMNT), Vague, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: Leo hoped that his relationship with Donnie wouldn’t end like this
Relationships: Leonardo/Donatello
Kudos: 15





	Nothing

Leonardo has been hurt before.  
Slammed into walls by origami ninja,  
pummeled in a wrestling match,  
fallen off a building to what would’ve definitely been certain death  
if he hadn’t been saved my his older brother,  
but the slider hasn’t experienced anything like this, nor did he think he ever would.  
Ever. He can’t just shake this off and get back up so easily because he’s not dealing with goddamn villains. Not this time.  
No. His boyfriend just walked out on him.  
Walked out of their relationship, probably forever, with his chin tilted up in a haughty way to hide the hurt giving way to utter disgust at Leo.  
Leo himself knows he’s screwed up, and that the soft shell won’t come back to him.  
He’s not like that.  
To Leo, Donnie is his everything. It is he from which he can draw the strength to keep fighting, and to keep being brave.  
Like he admitted to a dear friend once, without Donatello, his smart guy,  
he is nothing.


End file.
